


A Cat Problem

by daitsukidesu



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Cats, Cats should be a genre, Gen, Not Beta Read, not exactly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou was a cat person.<br/>That was a fact.<br/>Kirino was not an animal person.<br/>That was another fact.</p><p>AKA</p><p>When Shindou and Kirino were supposed to study and Shindou is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A present for Zestariten on IG
> 
> To Zesty: Hi. I finished.

Shindou was a cat person.

That was a fact.

Kirino was not an animal person.

That was another fact.

The two of them were best friends and frequently spent time together.

That was also a fact.

They both preferred spending time at Shindou’s house, and he had cats. Both of whom were allowed to roam about the house as they pleased.

That was the most devastating fact of them all.

It wasn’t as if Kirino hated his cats. In fact, Aria and Lute were quite cute, and had managed to endear themselves to him through the years and he didn’t quite mind them. It would be a lie to say he didn’t still prefer staying away from animals – especially cats with their rubbing their noses and bodies around people’s legs and their staring and their fur! God, their fur was the worst. It kept falling everywhere and getting all over his pants and ugh, how Shindou liked cats was a mystery to him.

Still, he admitted as he looked at Lute as he batted at Aria’s tail, trying to get her to play with him, they were cute. He’d give them that much.

Aria was beautiful and elegant with pure white fur and eyes as crystal clear as the bluest sea. She’s been around for quite a long time, in fact, Kirino couldn’t remember a moment in his and Shindou’s friendship when she wasn’t around. He could clearly remember them both at the age of six, Shindou gushing on about a kitten his family got a few days after they met.

_“She has fur like snow and her eyes are super blue! Mother and father let me name her so I’m calling her Aria!” Shindou cheerfully recounted, his eyes shining so brightly that Kirino couldn’t bear to tell him that he hated cats. Even cats named after a manga the big sister living next door loved to read, “She’s cute and small and I can’t wait till you get to meet her!”_

Kirino remembered thinking that _he_ probably could, and he was right. When they first met, Aria was playful and energetic, and she chose to love Kirino. She kept bouncing around everywhere and trying to climb on him and he ended up terrified of her. Shindou later apologised for scaring him and solemnly promised that he would train her better.

Whatever it was he did never did work. Not until years later when Aria chose to settle down one day, calming down with age, and at least a hundred of Kirino’s problems with her was solved. She did still seem to like him but she was no longer constantly trying to get on him so it was fine now.

Lute on the other hand was still much more excitable, and probably would remain that way for many more years to come. He was adorable with his silky fur, Kirino might even describe him as gorgeous if he wasn’t as annoying and hyper as he was. His fur was mostly black, glossy and well maintained despite his love of the outdoors. The only bits of his fur that weren’t black were his right ear, and all his paws save for his right forepaw. Shindou liked to say that he was getting ready for a party but mistakenly put his glove over his ear instead of his paw.

That delusional child.

Lute, if Kirino remembered correctly, appeared sometime during their first year of middle school. Shindou’s mother’s friend had a cat who had given birth. She was looking for homes for the kittens and gave one to Mrs. Shindou. Shindou, of course, was elated and spoke about adorable little Lute all day long the next day. It was annoying and gave Kirino a headache. He stayed at home with a cold the next day and he definitely wasn’t avoiding meeting Lute like Shindou had made him promise to the day before.

Cats, Kirino concluded once he met Lute, were terrible.

But they were also cute.

That didn’t mean he didn’t still dislike them.

Disliking cats didn’t mean that he hated Aria and Lute.

At least they were waiting with him as he waited for Shindou to come home. Waiting for that punctual Shindou who set this study date. Punctual Shindou who has yet to come to the study date he wanted and was late and leaving Kirino to deal with cats.

Kirino swore that he would never hear the end of this.

* * *

“KIRINO LOOK!”

The yell jolted Kirino from his nap on Shindou’s couch.

The first thing he noticed was that Shindou was screaming.

The second thing he noticed was that Aria was napping on his leg.

Considering how she and Lute were much better hosts than their owner, Kirino thought he should let her get away with it this one time.

“You’re late,” Kirino said once Shindou came into the room. He was grinning brightly and he looked ready to scream at any moment. There was also a box in his hands – wait, why did he have a box????

“Shindou, what is in that box?”

Please don’t let it be what he thought it was. There was only one thing Kirino could think of that would make Shindou late to an appointment. Please don’t let it be a-

There was a meow.

Kirino screamed.

“Oh, Kirino.” Shindou’s voice was accepting, annoyed, and done with the world (well, Kirino’s fear) all at the same time. He reached into the box with one hand and took out a cat.

It was, quite literally, the most hideous thing Kirino has ever seen.

The cat was small – it fit quite comfortably in the palm of Shindou’s hand. The cat was covered in thick brown fur that looked like it would get everywhere, some white was present on its front, as if it was wearing a tux. It had huge round eyes that might have been cute on another cat but was just the biggest mistake on this one. It looked like a bug. And not a nice one either. Then there was its face which was just as round as its eyes, and worst of all was its nose – a feature that destroyed every single bit of cute and lovely this cat could have ever had. This cat had a small and extremely flat nose. It made it look like the thing had a wrinkle between his eyes caused by frowning. Something Kirino could believe to be possible because its mouth was set downwards in two straight lines, like two-thirds of a very unhappy triangle. In all honesty, the cat looked as if it had seen a ghost, then ran full speed into a concrete building, then punched in the face with a clothes iron, and it was done. It looked like it was so so done with fate and the rest of the whole wide world.

In short, it was absolutely hideous, and Kirino made no attempt to pretend that he thought otherwise.

“Why are you looking at it like that? Kirino, seriously, stop it.”

“Shindou, where did you even get that _thing_?”

Shindou frowned, and brought the monstrosity closer to his chest, cradling it with both hands, “It’s a she. And I saved her. She was in this box. Someone left her on the roadside so when I found her, I took him to the vet-”

“YOU WENT TO THE VET!?”

“Of course,” He said in a matter of factly manner, “How else was I supposed to know if it was healthy.”

“No.” Kirino snapped, “That’s not it. That’s not it at all.” He stepped towards Shindou, a finger pointed accusingly at him, “You. Found that… that _monster_ of a cat.” The cat hissed at him menacingly. Oh, so it didn’t like him? Well, favour returned. “Then went to the vet without telling me. When we were supposed to study chemistry.”

Shindou blinked. As if he had just realised. As if finding a cat had made him forgotten about life.

Kirino groaned, “I cannot believe you. You left me here. With your cats. For-” He jerked his finger slightly downwards to point at the cat, “ _that._ ”

It hissed again.

“Don’t do that. She can tell you dislike her.”

“Well, I do.”

It pounced out of Shindou’s hands and onto Kirino. A split second later, its fangs (It had _fangs_ , someone destroy this ugly thing.) were latched deeply into his arm. Kirino screamed.

“SHINDOU GET IT OFF ME!”

“Well maybe if you didn’t insult her so much, she wouldn’t feel the need to bite you.”

“SHUT UP AND JUST GET IT OFF ME!”

It took a few more moments of screaming before Shindou did. And when he did, he immediately started consoling it, baby speaking to it and telling it that it was fine and “Kirino doesn’t mean it, he just doesn’t know how cute you are.”

“That monster is not, in any shape or form, cute.”

Shindou looked up at him and for a moment, Kirino thought he was going to glare, if he was about to, he immediately softened his features so as not to. He knew quite well Kirino was not a fan of cats and he should have expected this reaction.

“Tell you what, why don’t you name her? You’re good with names, I’m sure you’ll find something adorable.”

“Shindou, a good name isn’t fitting of such a hideous cat.”

“Kirino, she’s beautiful.”

“Look at it. It’s the ugliest thing I have ever seen.”

“Just name her.”

 “It’s as evil as Kariya and I hate it.”

“Kirino, please.”

“Just name it Masaki. It fits.”

“Kirino, I’m being serious right now. Name her.”

“UGH! You know what that’s it. I’m done.” With a glare in the cat’s direction, Kirino grabbed his bag, “Have fun studying Chemistry by yourself.”

Without waiting for an answer, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lute mewed forlornly for the loss of that nice boy who was usually so calm.

Shindou came to school the next day squealing about ‘adorable little Masa-chan’ to anyone who would listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Aria is a white cat.... I kinda imagine Aria-shachou from Aria but a whole lot less fat. And female instead of male.
> 
> Lute is a socks cat (Is that what it's called?) I think I described him well enough.
> 
> Masa is a munchkin with Persian and Scottish fold genes. She's adorable I love her.
> 
> I love cats can you tell


End file.
